Mutual Understanding, a Dictionary and a Kiss
by FriedSoupy
Summary: "Well Natsu, you seem to have some 'mutual understanding' with Lucy." Mira jane squealed. Natsu tilted his head, "What's that?" "You can two can have a love relationship!" Mira Jane whispered. Gray looked at her, "Oy oy Mira, check a dictionary first, I don't think 'ya get the meaning." Mira Jane ignore the ice make mage. "So about that thing you said, ya' mean I can kiss Lucy?"


"Well Natsu, you seem to have some 'mutual understanding' with Lucy." Mira jane squealed. Natsu tilted his head, "What's that?"

"You can two can have a love relationship!" Mira Jane whispered. Gray looked at her, "Oy oy Mira, check a dictionary first, I don't think that's the meaning." Mira Jane ignored the ice make mage. "So about that thing you said, ya' mean I can kiss Lucy?" Natsu asked. Mira Jane nodded vigorously.

[Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. We all do know that it belongs to Mishima-dono, don't we? But Natsu ONLY owns Lucy and Lucy ONLY owns Natsu and no one else! Agree?]

A/N: Here am I again with a NaLu oneshot! Hope you like it!

A Mutual Understanding, A Dictionary and A Kiss

NatsuxLucy

"Natsu! Where did you put my dictionary?!" Lucy raged in the guild with a thick fog of dark aura in her background.

Natsu turned his head like he has a severe stiff neck, "H-huh? Luce?"

Lucy, with her eyes like a mad cat, walked slowly towards Natsu, "NAT-SUUU!"

"Forgive me Lucy-sama!" Natsu jumped on in front of Lucy and kneeled down, "I was so hungry! I didn't manage to stop myself so I burned and ate it..."

Lucy facepalmed, "Ugh Natsu what's the use of food?" she facepalmed again, "You do know well that I need dictionary because I'm a newbie author! Of all the things: Why. My. Dictionary?!"

"Because it looked delicious." Natsu muttered, the other guild members started laughing.

"Natsu!" Lucy felt like crying, she was very excited about her new book but Natsu ruined it.

Natsu stood and wrapped an arm around Lucy's neck, "Don't worry, I'll buy you another one."

"Shut up, that one has a sentimental value and is priceless." Lucy cried.

Natsu scratched his nape then pouted, "What? It was priceless? Then it's free right? So where will you get that kind of book?"

Lucy death glared at him, "Bakaaa! Natsu, don't you have a common sense?"

"Uh... What's common sense? Is it delicious?"

All except Natsu of course, facepalmed.

"Natsu, can't you do nothing but to ruin everythi..." she looked at his innocent and kinda idiot face, "Nevermind."

"Hey Luce, don't be mad. I won't burn and eat your books anymore..." he said with a very sorry face.

Lucy smiled then patted his nakama's shoulder, "It's okay now."

Natsu smiled back then a pair of eyes sparkled with interest. Walking to the counter to have some drink, Natsu was welcomed with a very creepy and cringy face of Mira Jane.

"Well Natsu, you seem to have some 'mutual understanding' with Lucy." Mira jane squealed.

Natsu tilted his head, "What's that?"

"You can two can have a love relationship!" Mira Jane whispered.

Gray looked at her, "Oy oy Mira, check a dictionary first, I don't think that's the meaning."

Mira Jane ignored the ice make mage.

"So about that mutual understanding thing, ya' mean I can kiss Lucy?" Natsu said with a curious face.

Mira Jane nodded vigorously.

"Oh. Then I'll go kiss her." Natsu said walking back to Lucy who is chatting with Julia and Levy while Mira Jane fainted with her eyes shaped hearts.

"Oy Natsu!" Gray called Natsu but Natsu didn't hear him, "Oh God, please don't let Lucy kill that guy."

"Ne Lucy," Natsu poked Lucy's cheek. Lucy turned her head at him and he...

Well, kissed her full on the lips.

(TA DA DA DAAAAN)

Natsu pulled out after some seconds and presented her his signature grin.

The whole guild silenced then after a minute...

"AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE! They liiiiiiiiike each other!" all, even Erza, Jellal and Laxus but except Lucy and Natsu, squealed in unison, tongue rolling like Happy.

Lucy looked shocked at Natsu who looked a total oblivious person.

"Natsu..."

"Hm?"

"Take this..." Lucy moved her face closer to Natsu's.

All watched the scene like they're in a movie theater.

"THIS!" Lucy smacked Natsu's head down.

"Ouch!"

"And this too!" Lucy then gave him an uppercut, then an undercut, then a left cheek punch, finally, a flying kick.

"What's the big idea Lucy?" Natsu asked as he stood up with a broken body.

"Bakaaa! Natsu you perverted..." Lucy stopped then sighed, "Nevermind."

"That's mutual understanding?" Gray looked at Mira Jane.

"Check a dictionary!" Levy shouted at him.

"Gray-sama don't need a dictionary!" Juvia clung onto Gray, "Now Gray-sama~ it's our turn to show our mutual understanding through a kiss~" Juvia sang the word 'kiss' in falsetto.

"Huh?!"

"Lucy let's kiss again!" Natsu shouted, Lucy threw a chair at him.

"Shut up Natsu... Well, maybe later." Lucy answered, blushing.

"Aye!" Natsu gave her a thumbs up before passing out under the chair that Lucy just threw at him.

"Come on Gray-sama!" Juvia clung onto Gray tighter.

"Noooooo!"

The guild started laughing again.

-End-

A/N: Yeah I make better story when it's a short one. BTW, did you find my story good? If yes please review or give feedbacks! I'm really thankful for those who supports or read my shots, if you haven't read my other (cute, funny, and romantic) stories, please check them out!

-Dragons in Fairy Tales (Rated K+ Twoshot)

-We Love Color Yel-ink (Rated K+ Oneshot)

Thank you very much!


End file.
